The present invention relates to a memory array on a semiconductor integrated circuit chip with an on-chip circuit for reorganizing the array in response to control signals applied to the circuit. The circuit has general application but is particularly adapted to an EPROM array.
In general, memory circuits are made and sold in fixed arrays without the facility of being able to convert from one memory organization to another except through the use of external hardware. Consequently, if one wishes for example to use both a 64K by 8 and a 128K by 4 array it is necessary to purchase a different chip for each arrangement or use the external hardware referred to above.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present application to provide an on chip converter for converting from one organization of array memory cells to another by simply applying control signals to the chip.